Digital imaging systems are well known and include, for example, digital image capture devices, digital cameras, digital displays, camcorders, digital video recorders, computers, and kiosks.
Current digital cameras can connect to a host computer by means of a dock in order to transfer digital data to a computer. This digital data can include digital still images (e.g., JPEG files) as well as motion video files (e.g., Quick Time files). One example is the Kodak EasyShare DX3600 digital camera, which is sold with an optional docking unit. The camera captures digital still images and motion video segments, and stores the images using Flash EPROM memory. The still images and motion video files can be downloaded from the digital camera to the computer using the docking unit.
While such a digital camera has achieved a certain degree of success in its particular applications, there is a need for a digital imaging system which is modular, transportable, and which can be employed to share/transmit/archive/print/display digital images with or without the use of a computer.